Supernatural Heroes
by bookaholic24
Summary: Claire/Sam pairing Sam and Dean are called for a ghost and what do they find? a ghost and 2 weird people. Just a random idea. No flames don't like it don't read it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Heroes supernatural crossover Claire peter sam dean.

This idea just hit me and I don't know I just wanted to write it so no flames. If you don't like it don't read or review. In my defense I've been having random ideas and writing a few down, my brain is a scrambled mess. Also I don't watch a lot of Supernatural only a little so forgive me if the brothers aren't written good. So thank you for listening to my ramblings hope you like the 2 chapters I'm posting.

Sam slammed the door to the Impala and headed towards the back to get the gear.

"Hey, watch it Sammy, always be gentle with a women." Dean said as Sam rolled his eyes. "And if I find a scratch on her your dead." he threatened stroking the car almost tenderly for a second then walking over to his brother. "Ghost?"

"Yep, all potential home owners have been scared away." Sam said taking the gear out and shutting the trunk gently.

"Well then lets get this son of a bitch." Dean said with slight glee in his voice as he held his gun. Sam nodded and they walked towards the house.

The house was a normal suburban house, or at least from the outside. It was white and had a garage attached to it. There was a for sale sign on the lawn which was cut nicely. No one would suspect a ghost to live there but with the business the two brothers were in looks could be deceiving.

Sam went over the story in his head. He had looked up the history of the house, apparently it had been owned by a known convicts wife, Nikki Sanders, who had been pronounced dead recently along with her husband and presumably her son, Micah Sanders. Sam didn't know why she was still here but if he had to guess it would probably be because apparently she had been a whore, so maybe she was out to get those men or something he was just hoping it wasn't a Lady in White again. But either way they had been called by the realtor who had been trying to sell the house for years unsuccessfully and the brothers had decided to help by eliminating the threat before it got worse. There had already been some "accidents" in the house mostly in the garage.

So as Dean and Sam trudged up the steps to the house, they noticed the door was already opened by a crack. Sam glanced at his brother and they made a silent agreement. Dean nodded going in first with Sam watching his back.

The house was dark but not silent. They heard a crash from the garage and silently started to walk towards the door leading to the backyard then the garage. Sam walked to the door with Dean covering him then he flung the door open gun ready.

If he was anyone else he would have faltered, but he wasn't so he stayed steady and crept slowly into the room letting Dean in. The place was a wreck. There was a bed turned over and torn in the middle of the garage with sheets and pillows everywhere, also a full length mirror was shattered on the ground leaving a minefield of sharp glass.

The wreckage didn't really surprise him, they were dealing with a violent ghost after all, what did shock him a little bit was that there were already 2 people there. Obviously the tall blonde women at the center of this chaos was the ghost, but there was also a man probably in his late twenties and a girl about Sam's age.

Dean and Sam didn't pay attention to who they were or what they looked like, instead they sprung into action. The girl had just been flung across the room landing in the glass, Sam winced in sympathy but then returned his focus to the blonde women who was most likely Niki Sanders.

The dark haired man looked at them warily but when they appeared to be helping he refocused on the matter at hand. Dean, always looking for an excuse to shoot something, shot the women with a rock salt bullet. Her face contorted as she turned to the duo. Before anything could happen though, the girl that had been flung across the room stepped in front of the blonde.

"Jessica stop this, Nikki wouldn't have wanted you to do this." The medium height blonde said calmly.

The so called Jessica sneered saying "When did I ever care what my sister wanted, I did what needed to be done and now that she's gone I can do whatever I want."

"Micah wouldn't want you to do this either" the girl said grasping at straws. She paused then ,from the set of her back which was all the brothers could see (of course Dean was checking out her ass), she became tense. "Jessica you have another sister you know and she's in trouble why don't you go find her. She knows where Micah is, I can tell you where she is." This seemed to peak the ghost's interest.

"Really now." she said slyly "Well then why didn't you tell me in the first place? No don't answer just tell me."

"Claire" the man said warningly.

"Ok she's in California now, I think she looks like Nikki her name is Tracy Strauss." Claire said ignoring him.

"Oh goody another sibling to take care of" Jessica said with a sigh "But it's worth it I guess. Buh bye now." she said with a smirk and then was gone probably to track down Tracy and harass her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last chapter sorry, I don't own anything, deal with it.:D**

**There was silence for a moment after the ghost was gone. They all just stood in the wreckage for a second, Sam and Dean confused at what just happened. Then the girl let out a big rush of air and turned to the two men raising an eyebrow "And who the hell are you and why are you pointing a gun at me?"**

**The dark haired man walked over carefully grumbling something that sounded like "Not that you wouldn't mind if they pulled the trigger." Which reminded Sam that she had fallen into glass. He looked her up and down but there were no marks, she must have gotten lucky. While he was at it he took them both in. The girl probably only came up to his chin and had dark blonde hair that came a little past her shoulders, blue eyes and a petite frame made her what his brother called "fun" . She was wearing a black hoodie with a purple t shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers, she looked oddly familiar. The man had black hair with a five o clock shadow and was wearing a black jacket with a black button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers, he didn't look familiar to Sam in the slightest.**

**The girl evenly glared at the man then turned back to the brothers with a wary look and asked "So?"**

**Sam lowered his gun first then looked over at Dean who lowered his a bit slower. Sam turned to her saying "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean we got a call about a ghost and came over to…offer our services."**

"**Yeah and it looks like you just passed the problem onto another poor sucker, thanks a lot sweetheart." Dean said glowering at her, most people were afraid of Deans glares but this girl just stared right back, Sam had to give her props for that.**

**The dark haired man interrupted "If you two are done with your staring contest I would like some answers."**

"**Yeah I would too, like who the hell are you and why are you fighting a ghost cause you sure as hell aren't hunters." Dean said, annoyed.**

"**Hunters?" the Claire girl asked looking confused. The man now standing next to her seemed to have a flash of recognition and asked "Hunters? As in supernatural hunters?" **

"**No we hunt bunnies" Dean said sarcastically**

"**What my brother means is yes that's what we are but who are you guys you look like….well normal non hunter people." Sam said looking between the two.**

"**Oh sorry, I'm Peter Petrelli and this is my niece Claire Bennett." Peter said putting a hand on her shoulder as she crossed her arms still looking suspicious although there was a bit of amusement in her eyes at the word normal.**

"**Nice to meet you, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, what the hell were you doing here and where did you send that ghost?" Dean demanded.**

"**We were here because of a friend and I sent her to her other sister, all she wants to do now ,I think, is protect her adoptive sister's son, Micah." Claire said simply.**

"**That's good but what if she causes trouble with this Micah kid?" Sam said before his brother could say anything else.**

**Claire shook her head in slight amusement "She won't, she would do anything for that kid ,which I get, he is pretty awesome, but if he asked her to not do something she won't. It's weird she wouldn't listen to Nikki but if Micah wants something she'll do it in a heart beat."**

"**But what if she possesses Tracy like she did Nikki?" Peter pointed out.**

"**I don't think she can. She could only possess Nikki sometimes and that was only because she died protecting Nikki I think."**

"**Wait were talkin about a ghost that can possess here?" Dean interrupted.**

"**Well yeah why do you think Nikki did all those things? It was all Jessica." Claire said then yawned " Can we drop this now I'm tired and need a shower . Everything will be fine if something happens I guess we'll call you guys or whatever, just give me your number." she said taking her phone out.**

**Sam did the same and they exchanged phone numbers while Peter and Dean talked, apparently Peter had met a hunter before and helped him out, sadly it wasn't their father.**

**Claire and Sam walked out of the garage with the other two following talking about whatever.**

"**So….hunting? Is it fun because I always like beating up the bad guys" Claire said with a grin.**

**Sam's lips twitched "I guess, if you like killing things that go bump in the night, but for the most part not really." after a pause "Why are you and your uncle out here this is pretty far from New York.?"**

"**How did you…..?" Claire said looking at him shrewdly while he put his guns away.**

"**I saw the video on the internet, it's all over the place. Some people think it was computer made so that more people would watch the news." Sam said slamming the trunk closed. When he had first sawn the video of the girl jumping of a Ferris wheel he had thought the same but even with computers you couldn't fake something like that. It had finally clicked that she was the girl a few minutes ago when he had seen her face. There had been a close up of her face in the video saying those eerie words, and when he looked at her now they rang through his head. **

_**My Name is Claire Bennett and that was attempt number….I guess I've lost count. Those words echoed in his head. Had she done stuff like that before? Tried to kill herself? Did she even feel the pain?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this was originally a 2 shot but I had another idea so please no flames and read and review, thanks.

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Claire looked up at Sam and new what he was thinking, it was written all over his face. She sighed "Fire away, I'll answer any questions as long as you answer mine." Might as well get something out of it.

Sam looked uncomfortable for a second then forged ahead " How many times have you tried to…..?"

"Kill my self ? It's ok to say it you know? Like I said I lost count, although I think I still have some videos of my original attempts, but considering all the times I've jumped from buildings or something else I lost count."

Sam thought for a second "Ok has anything worked?" he flinched at his own question.

"Not really, I might look dead for a while then regenerate like when I get shot in the heart the bullet will be pushed out or sometimes I'll have to wait until someone takes whatever did it to me out, usually if its deep enough at the base of my head. One time there was a stick in my neck and I woke up in a morgue with my chest sliced open, the lady had just taken the piece out I guess." Claire said with a shrug. "Ok one more question then it's my turn." she said with a grin.

Sam didn't want to ask this question but he wanted to know. "Can you feel the pain when you get hurt?" he said it in a whisper.

The grin slipped from her face and she looked sad making Sam, being the sensitive brother, feel bad for even asking the question. He was going to ask something else when she spoke.

"Not anymore, this guy ,Sylar, he's like me except his power makes him hungry for more. He slices peoples heads open to get it from their brain." she gulped not really seeing Sam but seeing the ceiling of her old house and feeling the top of her head being removed while Sylar talked to her. "Sylar got me when no one was home, he cornered me. He sliced my head open right here" she said tracing where there would have been a mark "he talked to me, the whole time I was conscious. He said I was special that unlike his other victims I would survive."

"When he finally left with my healing power I was so scared that I would die but, in a sick way, I was also relieved to have finally found away. But he had put the top of my head back on and it sealed shut. But then I accidentally cut myself and I didn't feel it, then I shaved and got a nick and it didn't sting. I could still heal but I felt nothing. One of the things about pain was that it made me feel somewhat normal, that I could still feel pain meant I wasn't a total freak. But then…it just….pushed me over the edge. I was going to get a train to hit me. I knew I probably wouldn't die but I just wanted to feel **something. Peter stopped me but….what Sylar did can never be fixed or returned, I'll live forever never feeling pain again." **

**Sam stared down at her, he had no idea why he did it, even to this day he couldn't tell you even though it started a chain of good things in his life. Maybe it was because she looked so sad and hurt or maybe it was because he knew that feeling of something important being taken away from you, or maybe just maybe someone up above was giving him a chance to be happy.**

**He leaned down and kissed her. At first she was shocked then she slowly started to respond deepening the kiss. Some how Sam got her so she was sitting on the trunk with her legs wrapped around him while his hands were on her waist. Finally they broke apart panting. "Did you feel that?" Sam whispered huskily.**

"**Yes I did and I want to feel a little bit more tonight." she said and then they were kissing again. Until there was a wolf whistle and they broke apart.**

**Dean was standing there smirking with Peter who was trying to hide a smile.**

"**Nice job Sammy" Dean said in a congratulatory voice making Sam roll his eyes as he backed away and Claire jumped off the trunk easily . "Hey watch it" Dean said indignantly looking at his car for a scratch.**

"**Men and their cars, there more fun to drive then to take car of." Claire muttered, scrunching her nose up.**

"**Not all of us can walk away from a 200mph car wreck Claire." Peter said.**

"**It was one time and he deserved it, he killed me." Claire grumbled as Peter rolled his eyes.**

**Sam was about to ask then shook his and said "I don't wanna know." at which Claire smirked.**

"**When your immortal dieing isn't that big a deal." she said with a shrug. She then giggled. Peter looked at her questioningly. "Sorry I was just thinking of that time I reenacted a murder." she giggled again as Peter nodded in recognition.**

"**Um should I ask?" Dean said looking at the girl.**

"**You remember that video I showed you of that girl jumping off a Ferris wheel?" Sam asked his brother.**

"**Hell yeah that was sick." Dean said with a smile.**

"**Do you recognize Claire now?" he asked.**

**Dean looked at the girl then shook his head "Nope, what you getting at Sammy?"**

"**Maybe you'll recognize this." Claire said taking one of there guns out and pointing it at her heart shooting it off. She fell back to the ground lifelessly. Sam looked on nervously as Dean freaked out.**

"**Calm down she's only showing off." Peter sighed but smiling all the same.**

**All of a sudden Claire sat up as she spat up a bullet and spat some blood out with it. Glancing down at her shirt now covered in blood she commented "Never liked this shirt, Nathan had horrible taste."**

"**You should have seen what he got me for Christmas when we were little." Peter said helping her up and offering her a hankie to wipe her mouth.**

"**Dude you were you you….aw holy." Dean stuttered, thought for a second then "I recognize you now, that's sick." Sam rolled his eyes as his brother started questioning Claire on what she could do.**

**OK wattya think? I thought Dean should get a little shock too and I 3 Claire's powers. Read and review please.**


End file.
